


Love Me, Please Me, Kiss Me

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: LUNA SEA, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: hide always had been one to believe that rules were there to be broken, besides it was his birthday and he deserved to be indulged.





	Love Me, Please Me, Kiss Me

            Yoshiki was dreaming. He knew it was a dream, even though it seemed so ordinary. In the dream it was snowing, soft white flakes of perfectly formed snow falling all around and adding to the layer of crisp white snow that carpeted the world like a blanket. Yoshiki recognised the path as the one outside his own home, though the snow made it look like somewhere new and mystical. It was along this path that he was walking, Sugizo close by his side, their hands in entwined.

            There were three snowmen built by the house and as he was wondering who had built them, a snowball came flying out from behind them and hit him on the shoulder. It was thrown with a force far greater than that any child could master, or even most women. A man had thrown the snow ball.

            “Oh, very mature!” Yoshiki snapped annoyed, as he brushed snow from his long white coat.

            “Now, now, you wouldn't have loved me if I was.” Came a mocking voice, one Yoshiki knew well.

            “hide?” Sugizo gasped in shock before Yoshiki got a chance to speak.

            “Who else?” hide asked, stepping out from behind his snowmen to reveal himself to the pair. He was dressed only in a pair of tight pink trousers, even his feet were bare, but he didn't look cold and as he walked towards Yoshiki his presence made no effect on the snow.

            “You’re dead.” Yoshiki commented, as he stared at hide in much the same way as fans stared at him when they weren't expecting to see him.

            “What of it?” hide asked, as he stood before Yoshiki. The drummer raised his hand slowly and gently stroked hide's cheek, unable to believe that hide was standing here alive and corporal. Only hide was and with that realisation Yoshiki lost all sense of time, location or realism and he was kissing hide desperately, hungrily and without any concern for his lover who was standing by his side, until he felt a hand rest on his back and he pulled away. He glanced at Sugizo and felt guilty but to his surprise instead of looking mad, Sugizo was getting in between him and hide, he kissed hide with so much passionate it rivalled the one he and hide had just shared.

            “Let's go inside,” hide suggested, taking both men by the hands and leading them inside and straight for Yoshiki's luxurious bedroom, where he merely went and lied on the bed and looked at his friends with a mischievous smile. “You know today is my birthday and neither of you have bought me anything.”

            “I was going to put flowers on your grave in the morning.” Yoshiki informed hide.

            “We bought you a huge bouquet.” Sugizo added backing Yoshiki up.

            “And I'm sure my corpse will love them, but my soul, my soul wants something more,” hide teased. “My soul wants to be sexually satisfied by two gorgeous men who adore me. Now where do you think I can find them?”

            “How about a hardware store?” Sugizo suggested. “You might find some hot builder types there.”

            “Tempting but not what I was after.” hide replied.

            “A fire station?” Yoshiki suggested.

            “How about a hospital, a nice sexy doctor?” Sugizo tried.

            “Perhaps join the army, if you like a man in uniform.” Yoshiki added.

            “I tend to go for musicians in tight leather trousers.” hide suggested.

            “I don't see any around here.” Yoshiki replied with a smirk but beside him Sugizo was removing the long black trench coat he wore, to reveal that he was in fact dressed in nothing but leather trousers now. Copying his lead Yoshiki stripped off his own coat to reveal a matching outfit and wordlessly the couple crawled on the bed to join the guitarist they both adored.

            “I see two sexy musicians,” hide replied. “I see two sexy musicians who want to worship my perfectly muscled chest.”

            “So you do.” Sugizo replied, moving his lips down onto hide's exposed body and kissing it gently, truly worshipping hide as he had asked. Beside him Yoshiki frowned slightly but was soon showing hide the depths of his devotion. It'd been so long since he's been able to touch hide, to kiss his soft skin, taste the sweet taste of his lips. Every moment here with his old lover was precious to him and he suspected that Sugizo felt the same.

            Yoshiki felt a hand on his head, stroking his hair, and by the very touch he knew it was hide. With a sound that was almost a purr, Yoshiki moved his mouth over hide's nipple and began playfully licking and teasing it with his teeth. Beside his Sugizo was following his lead and beneath them hide moaned happily, unashamed of displaying his pleasure so vocally. His hands resting gently on both men's backs and he shut his eyes to simply enjoy the moment.

            Playful hands rubbed across hide's crotch but he didn't open his eyes to see who was teasing him. It didn't matter either way and so his only reaction was to move his hips upwards, encouraging whoever it was to stroke him further. To hide's pleasure the hand became more serious and it was joined by a second one, slightly larger with a more confident touch, Yoshiki. It had to be him.

            “I want you to both use your mouths,” hide spoke up, ever one to vocalise his desires. “Sugi undress me, Yoshiki kiss me.”

            “Bossy.” Yoshiki scolded but his words became meaningless as he began to kiss hide eagerly. At the foot of the bed Sugizo was expertly undoing hide's trousers with his teeth and within seconds was exposing hide's half hardened penis to the warm air of the room. Without being told he ran his tongue along the length and began to tease the organ to life, under different circumstances he might be more dominating but this was hide's birthday present. He deserved to get loved tonight, without having to give anything in return.

            As hide grew harder Yoshiki mouth found its own way down to hide's erection and the two men licked at hide eager to please. With a soft moan hide lay back and watched his two lovers, excited at just watching them please him.

            Time passed and hide's pleasure rose until he found his orgasm approaching. He held it back as best he could but his body wouldn't listen and with a loud moan he came splattering his cum over both men's lips, before letting out a howl of distress.

            “Thank you.” He got out trying hard not to cry. “Goodbye.” And then he was vanishing into thin air, leaving the pair both sexual aroused and confused.

 

            Yoshiki woke up with a start and sat up in bed, noticing his erection straight away. Beside him Sugizo was in much the same condition and they both looked at each other, wondering what had caused their sudden awakening.

            “I dreamt I was with hide, only you were there.” Sugizo commented and Yoshiki nodded.

            “We pleasured him and then he disappeared.” Yoshiki agreed and Sugizo only stared at him in surprise.

            “We shared a dream?” Sugizo asked.

            “No, we shared another reality,” Yoshiki replied, convinced this was the case. “Somehow hide created a separate plain of existence, just so that the three of us could be together.”

            “How do you know that?” Sugizo demanded, startled at this revelation.

            “He's done it before.” Was the only answer Yoshiki could give to explain his certainty of what had just happened.

 

             hide was in heaven, both literally and metaphorically. He was happy and content and though he knew he was in trouble for breaching the walls between the living and the dead, he didn't care. Some things were worth getting in trouble over and being with the two men he cared about most was one of them. Besides it was his birthday, surely it didn't matter too much that on just one night every year he got to experience the love of his man? No that didn't matter one bit, and it was only fair that Sugizo got to join in. OK, perhaps that was being greedy but self-indulgence was what his birthday had always been about and even in death, that wouldn’t change.


End file.
